The Past and Other Dangers
by bookworm722
Summary: This story is a continuation of the "The Arrangement." Peeta and Katniss have the life they have always dreamed of. They have two beautiful children, best friends, and an incredible relationship. What happens when their daughter disappears? Who took her? Why? How does this connect to what happened to Katniss in the past? Peeta? Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Past and Other Dangers**

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Hunger Games_. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes. I own the fictional story, but Suzanne Collins owns the characters. Aren't we jealous?

Author's Note: Hello all! I finally have chapter one completed! I am excited to go back down the road with Peeta and Katniss in this situation. It has been a long time so if you need to read "The Arrangement" again you can, but if you have read it then you should be good to follow this story. I am really excited about it! I plan to update on Wednesdays and Sundays at this point and maybe more often if I am able to do so. I am officially done with school and work for the summer so I hope to have more time to write. I hope you are all ready to go on another journey with me. Please review and let me know what you think. My first story in this series had over 1200 reviews so let' see if you like this one better or not? . Without further ado, "The Past and Other Dangers…"

Plot Summary: This story is a continuation of the "The Arrangement." If you have not read that story then you need to check it out before you read this one.

Peeta and Katniss have the life they have always dreamed of. They have two beautiful children, best friends, and an incredible relationship. What happens when their daughter disappears? Who took her? Why? How does this connect to what happened in the past? What will Katniss and Peeta do to get her back?

Children's Parents, Names, and Ages

Katniss and Peeta's children: Amelia Grace (10) and Camden Everdeen Mellark (5)

Gale and Johanna's son: James Cooper Hawthorne (9)

Annie and Finnick's daughter: Flynn Odair (5)

Chapter One – Katniss's POV

Life has been an incredible journey filled with life and love. I know I am only 29 years old, but I have already had a very full life. I married a man who has been completely devoted to me and has loved me unconditionally for well over a decade. Peeta Mellark, my husband, is the kind of man any woman would dream of having and he chose me. Even now after eleven years of marriage I still wonder why. We own a bakery in town and people come from all over for his bread, cakes, and pies. Our daughter, Amelia, loves to go with him to work. She has her daddy's talent for cooking. I still wish I was better in the culinary arts, but sadly I haven't been able to cook well. Peeta loves to cook the meals and they are delicious.

While Amelia spends her days of summer with her daddy at the bakery, Camden and I lose ourselves in the woods. He is only five years old, but he feels at home in the woods, like me. He helps me gather mushrooms, berries, and other plants. I am teaching him to shoot a bow, but only at targets. Gale and his son, James, come out here with us sometimes, but James is not much of a hunter much to Gale's dismay. He enjoys the city life and sports. Finn and Annie's daughter, Flynn, loves the woods though. Finn and Flynn join us often in the woods. Camden vows he is going to marry Flynn when they "get grown up." It always makes Finn and me laugh, but I know we are hopeful that will be the case someday.

After a refreshing day in the woods, Camden and I return to work in our garden outside. We both love to plant fruits and vegetables. It is fun to watch them grow and then Peeta and Amelia will help us pick them in time for harvest. The summer sun is high in the sky when we finally venture inside to take a nap. I have been tired more often these days and I know Peeta is worried. I am waiting until our eleventh anniversary to tell him I am pregnant with our third child. I know he will be thrilled. Annie is eight months along with baby number two. Johanna and Gale haven't been able to have another baby yet, but most of the time they are too busy with James to notice.

I lay down on our bed. Camden likes to snuggle with me in Peeta and my bed during naptime. I snuggle close to my baby boy and breathe him in deeply. He reminds me so much of my father and I know how crazy that sounds, but he is a lot like him. He has an adventurous spirit and a smooth easy going way. It seems like only moments later when I feel a gentle kiss being placed on my forehead, but I know Peeta is home from work. I hear Amelia sweep into the room as she hums quietly. She sits at the foot of the bed and I open my eyes wide and smile at her. She immediately starts talking.

"Mommy! Daddy let me bake a chocolate cake all by myself today. I got to turn the oven on and everything!" She squeals out obviously elated.

I smile at my beautiful girl who looks so much like her father. She also embodies the best qualities as her father with her tender heart and vulnerability. She loves people with her whole heart just like Peeta. Camden wakes up then and reaches his arms up for Peeta to pick him up. Peeta does just that and twirls him in his arms while Amelia takes his place and cuddles into my side to tell me about her day. Peeta and Camden leave the room leaving us to chat.

I gently brush her blonde hair off her forehead as I listen to her talk animatedly. "I love you, Melia." I tell her softly and she grins at me.

"I love you too, mommy!" She pauses a moment before continuing. "Mommy?"

Her inquisitive gaze is so adorably cute that I can't help but laugh lightly. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Her brows crinkle in deep thought before she continues. "When are you going to tell daddy you are having another baby?"

I stare at my baby in shock. How does she know? Had I said anything? Amelia picks up on my distress and shock immediately.

"Relax, mommy. I just know these things." She says maturely. I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"I am waiting to tell your daddy on Saturday night when you are at Uncle Finn and Aunt Annie's house."

Her eyes widen as she nods at me seriously. "On your anniversary day."

I ruffle her hair. "Yes, so until then don't say anything, promise me?"

She smiles brightly. "It'll be our little secret, mommy. Just between us."

"Just between us." I whisper before wrapping her in a warm hug.

So, what do you think so far? I wanted to set up the story in this chapter. Next chapter is when the excitement will begin. I hope you are all ready for drama and suspense. This is going to be another mystery. Pay attention to clues as you read and maybe you can figure it out before the end. Please read and review to let me know what you think!

Thanks again! You are all awesome!

Bookworm722


	2. Chapter 2

**The Past and Other Dangers**

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Hunger Games_. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes. I own the fictional story, but Suzanne Collins owns the characters. Aren't we jealous?

Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed, added to your favorites, and followed the first chapter! I am overwhelmed by your kindness and your thoughtful reviews. I hope you will continue to follow this story and the more reviews I get the more I want to write. Here is chapter 2. I hope you like it.

Plot Summary: This story is a continuation of the "The Arrangement." If you have not read that story then you need to check it out before you read this one.

Peeta and Katniss have the life they have always dreamed of. They have two beautiful children, best friends, and an incredible relationship. What happens when their daughter disappears? Who took her? Why? How does this connect to what happened in the past? What will Katniss and Peeta do to get her back?

Children's Parents, Names, and Ages

Katniss and Peeta's children: Amelia Grace (10) and Camden Everdeen Mellark (5)

Gale and Johanna's son: James Cooper Hawthorne (9)

Annie and Finnick's daughter: Flynn Odair (5)

Chapter Two – Peeta's POV

I never thought life could be so perfect. I have a beautiful wife and wonderful children. I can't imagine life without any of them. After Amelia and I returned home from the bakery, I found Katniss and Camden snuggled up on the bed. The picture fills me with happiness, but also concern. She has been so tired lately, but she insists she is fine and doesn't need to go to the doctor. This concerns me so much. I am so worried about her. I don't want her to downplay anything because I can't imagine happiness without her. She opens her eyes and smiles widely out our Amelia. Amelia immediately curls into her side and starts talking as I pick Camden up and we head out of the room for guy time.

We head down to the kitchen while I put a lasagna I prepared last night in the oven for dinner and then turn to face my little man.

"What did you and mommy do today?" I ask him. His eyes get huge and a grin that reminds me so much of Katniss's takes over his face.

"Mommy and I shooted at targets. Then we ate berries and worked in our garden on plants." He said proudly. I ruffled his hair and smiled at my amazing little boy. He may only be five years old, but he was definitely a miniature version of his feisty and wonderful mom.

"Was mommy feeling okay today, buddy?" I ask carefully. He looks at me seriously.

"She was fine, daddy. Then we worked so hard that we had to take a nap."

Katniss usually didn't take naps, but lately she had been sleeping a lot and she was pale. I was concerned about her and tried to coerce her into seeing her doctor. Whenever I would bring it up she would roll her eyes and tell me I worried too much.

Camden continued to tell me about his day while I chopped up some French bread to make garlic bread and put some green beans on the stove. Camden finished talking and headed off in the direction of the living room to play with his train set. I finished making dinner preparations and then made a decision. If Katniss was not feeling better by Saturday then she was going to see a doctor, even if it was our anniversary. I wasn't going to lose her.

I remembered losing her long ago and that pain is still fresh in my chest. The betrayal I felt as my own mother tried to destroy the woman I love. I still have nightmares about it sometimes. I have to keep reminding myself that it is over, but the nightmares still assault me at times and leave me struggling for breath. Katniss holds me during those nightmares. She doesn't say anything. She just holds me. She knows. There are nights I do the same for her, but I have more nightmares than she does. I wake in a cold sweat and an eerie feeling will work its way throughout my body. I just keep waiting for something bad to happen to us, but this time I won't let it happen.

Amelia comes racing down the stairs and grins at me. "Mommy said I can play in the garden before dinner. Is it okay, daddy?" She asks with that adorable little smile. I scoop her up into my arms and she kisses my cheek.

"It's okay with me. Stay in the yard though." I tell her sternly. She nods at me seriously before picking up her basket and skipping out the backdoor. I know she will emerge with a basket filled with wildflowers for Katniss to put in a vase on the table. I look over and see Camden passed out on the couch. I pick him up gently and carry him upstairs to his bed. I cover him up tenderly before placing a kiss on his forehead.

I walk out the door and see Katniss staring at me with a grin on her face. She throws her arms around my neck and kisses me passionately. "You are an amazing father." She tells me proudly. I smile at her and cradle her face in my hands, brushing her hair out of her eyes. I kiss her tenderly and it quickly turns passionate. My arms melt around her and I pull her to me.

The oven timer goes off downstairs and I sigh in frustration and Katniss chuckles. I look at her seriously for another minute before kissing her gently again. "You are an amazing wife and mother." I pause and then continue. "We will be continuing this tonight in the bedroom."

She laughs at me and nods before I hurry downstairs to check on dinner and Katniss heads outside to the garden to check on Amelia. I set dinner on the table and set the table. It's been ten minutes and Katniss still hasn't come back with Amelia. I head to the garden and look out the back door. I smile when I see Amelia placing flowers in Katniss's hair and hear their warm laughter float up to the house. I decide to give them a few more minutes and I head upstairs to wake Camden for dinner.

Could life get any more perfect? I didn't think so. However, I didn't know a storm was coming…

So, what do you think so far? I know I promised some drama in this chapter, but some of my reviewers wanted our couple to share in some happiness first so I was happy to oblige. However, the drama is coming next chapter. I hope you are ready. I am 3/4ths of the way done with it and plan to post it on Sunday. Please review and let me know what you think. You guys are wonderful!

Thanks again! You are all awesome!

Bookworm722


	3. Chapter 3

**The Past and Other Dangers**

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Hunger Games_. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes. I own the fictional story, but Suzanne Collins owns the characters. Aren't we jealous?

Plot Summary: This story is a continuation of the "The Arrangement." If you have not read that story then you need to check it out before you read this one.

Peeta and Katniss have the life they have always dreamed of. They have two beautiful children, best friends, and an incredible relationship. What happens when their daughter disappears? Who took her? Why? How does this connect to what happened in the past? What will Katniss and Peeta do to get her back?

Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed, added to your favorites, and followed so far! I am overwhelmed by your kindness and your thoughtful reviews. I know I said I was going to post on Sunday, but I got sick and wasn't feeling very creative and I wanted to do the chapter justice, so I hope no one is upset with me. I am feeling much better today and felt you deserved another chapter. I would love to know what you think. Please read and review! Thank you so much! Onward to chapter 3…

Chapter Three – Katniss's POV

Our anniversary had finally arrived. Peeta had taken the children over to Finn and Annie's. I missed them as soon as they were gone, but I was looking forward to a romantic night with my amazing husband. I stood in front of the full length mirror and took in my appearance. My hair had been straightened and was hanging loosely down my back. I was wearing a blue strapless dress and strappy sandals. I turned side to side to make sure my tiny belly wasn't visible in the dress. I could not wait to tell Peeta about the baby.

A few moments later, I felt Peeta's arms curl around my body. I sagged against him. I felt safe, comforted, loved. He is the most amazing man in the world and I am still stunned he chose me. I look at our reflection in the mirror. He is wearing black dress pants and a green shirt that makes him looking amazingly sexy. He runs his nose against my neck and I feel chills run through my body. He completely blows me away every day and I momentarily forget he has made us dinner. All I can think about is his hands caressing my waist and his lips that are now kissing my neck.

"You look incredible." He whispers in a sexy voice against my ear and a low moan escapes me. His hands move up and down my hips and pull me closer to his body. I turn in his arms and meet his lips for a passionate kiss. We may have been together for over a decade, but his touch still fuels me and sets my body on fire. We kiss heatedly for several minutes before Peeta reluctantly pulls away. "I promise we will be getting back to that, but first I have to feed my beautiful wife and give you my gift."

I look at him in surprise. "Peeta, you cooked us dinner you didn't need to get me anything." He looks at me as if I am crazy.

"Of course I did! You deserve the world, Katniss Mellark, and I will never stop trying to make you happy."

His words send my heart fluttering in my body and I yearn to pull him into the bed with me, but I restrain myself with great effort.

"Let's enjoy our dinner and gifts, but then I will have my way with you Mr. Mellark."

Peeta grins at me and then takes my hand to lead me down the stairs. He has set up a candlelight dinner. There is champagne (which I can't drink), chocolate dipped strawberries, pot roast, potatoes, cheese buns, and garden green beans. The meal looks incredible and my mouth waters in spite of myself. Peeta pulls out my chair and I sit down at the table before he takes a seat right next to me and begins to serve me. He is the most caring man I have ever met.

We feed each other small bites of our dinner for a few minutes before we each tear into the food heartily. It was all delicious. Before we get to the chocolate covered strawberries, Peeta hands me a small box. I look at him curiously, but he just smiles at me. I open the lid and gasp. Nestled in the velvet box is a pearl and diamond bracelet with a heart hanging from it. I hold in gingerly and read the inscription as tears fill my eyes. _Katniss - I will love you forever and every moment after that. Love, Peeta._

With a shaky hand I finger the delicate pearls and diamonds while Peeta leans forward to place it on my wrist. "Nothing will adequately express my love for you, Katniss Mellark, but I will never stop trying to show you how much you mean to me. You are my life, my soul, and my forever."

Then we are kissing passionately and I never want to stop or come up for air, but I am suddenly so excited to share my news with him. I want him to be as moved as I am at this moment. I pull back but keep my hands in his.

"Peeta, I have a present for you as well but you will need to come with me." I tell him seriously. He looks intrigued and follows me as we make our way up the stairs. I take him to the guest bedroom and have him sit on the bed. He looks confused. I go to the closet and take out a small hand wrapped package and bring it back to the bed. I hand it to Peeta. He smiles at me, but there is still curiosity in his eyes. "Happy Anniversary, baby." I tell him and he tears into the package, the curiosity has finally gotten the best of him.

I watch as he unfolds the small sleeper he is holding. It is green and the words on it make him gasp. _World's Best Daddy._ He turns to me with eyes filled with wonder. "Katniss?" He asks begging me to confirm his suspicions.

I nod as tears fill my eyes. "I'm pregnant, Peeta. We are going to have another baby."

I don't even have time to process before he launches himself at me and kisses me hungrily. His mouth works over mine and my entire body is overcome with desire. His elation is clear in his kisses. "Best present ever." He gasped out between passionate kisses. He gently lays us back on the bed and we undress each other quickly. My husband is the most incredible man in the world and he makes me so happy. We make love a few times that night and he ends the night with his head on my stomach and a big smile on his face. "I love you so much." He tells my stomach before placing a gentle kiss on it. Then he shifts and is lying beside me and places a gentle kiss on my lips. "I love you, Mrs. Mellark."

I smile tenderly at my husband. "I love you too."

It has been a week since our anniversary and life has been perfect. Peeta has been crazy attentive and protective just as he had been when I was pregnant with Amelia and Camden. He insists I nap in the afternoons when he gets home from work and I am too tired to put up a fight. The children are thrilled to have a new sibling. Amelia swears it will be a little girl, while Camden demands it be a little boy. As for me, I don't care. I just want a healthy baby. Peeta and I go to the doctor and find out that I am eight weeks pregnant. Seven months to go…

Amelia and Camden have been begging me to go out in the backyard with them and pick wildflowers and work in the garden, but I am too exhausted to move. Finally, Peeta comes home and cuddles with me on the couch. I send the kids out into the backyard warning them that they must stay in the yard before cuddling up with Peeta and drifting off to sleep.

I wake up later and feel cold. Peeta is no longer on the couch with me. I look around the house and it is quiet. Too quiet. Peeta comes racing into the room with wild eyes with Camden in his arms. "Amelia isn't in the backyard or around the house. I can't find her."

So, what do you think? I hope you all enjoyed it so far. The drama is unfolding now and things are about to get completely crazy. Who's with me? Who took Amelia and why? I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Please review!

Thanks again! You are all awesome!

Bookworm722


	4. Chapter 4

**The Past and Other Dangers**

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Hunger Games_. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes. I own the fictional story, but Suzanne Collins owns the characters. Aren't we jealous?

Plot Summary: This story is a continuation of the "The Arrangement." If you have not read that story then you need to check it out before you read this one.

Peeta and Katniss have the life they have always dreamed of. They have two beautiful children, best friends, and an incredible relationship. What happens when their daughter disappears? Who took her? Why? How does this connect to what happened in the past? What will Katniss and Peeta do to get her back?

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those of you who reviewed, added to your favorites, and followed so far! I am overwhelmed by your kindness and your thoughtful reviews. I have been on vacation and then real life has been crazy lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I appreciate all the support in the meantime. Thanks again! Please review!

**Chapter Four – Katniss's POV**

I wake up later and feel cold. Peeta is no longer on the couch with me. I look around the house and it is quiet. Too quiet. Peeta comes racing into the room with wild eyes with Camden in his arms. "Amelia isn't in the backyard or around the house. I can't find her."

Panic fills me and I can't process Peeta's words. Of course Amelia isn't gone. She is playing hide and seek with her brother. She can't possibly be gone. I stand up and without saying a word I run to the backyard and Peeta is still mumbling behind me, but I hear him on the phone calling the police. I walk through the entire backyard in shock as I yell out Amelia's name. Camden comes up to me and I pull him up into my arms and hug him tightly to my chest. My baby is gone. I set Camden down and get serious.

"Cam, where is Amelia?"

Cam looks at me with wide, serious eyes and shakes his head. "I don't know mommy. We was just playing hide and seek, but she never came to found me." His eyes fill with tears and I crush him to my chest and hold him close. Peeta is suddenly beside us and hugging us both.

He says something about the police in my ear, but I don't really hear him. I pull away from them and look all over the backyard one more time. I keep waiting for her to reappear and surprise me. She loves to play games. Maybe she is playing a game. Suddenly a lead weight settles around my heart. _ I sent them out here to play without me because I was tired. This is all my fault. _The weight on my heart pulls at me and I try to catch my breath as I fall to my knees. Peeta's arms are around me almost instantly and I notice that is now dark outside. When did that happen? How can Peeta comfort me? This is all my fault. Tears fall down my cheeks, but I don't speak. The police come, but I don't speak. Someone wraps a blanket around my shoulders, but I don't know who it is. All. My. Fault.

I find myself in Amelia's room and I pick up her favorite doll and clutch it to my chest before screaming until my throat is raw. The last thing I remember before I succumb to the blackness surrounding me is Peeta's arms catching me before I hit the ground.

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss and I have already lived through more pain than anyone should have to go through in a lifetime. Yet, here we were again in hell. Amelia, our baby, was gone. The police came and took my statement, but Katniss was unable to focus or speak to them as she searched the backyard and around the house repeatedly. The police said she was in shock and I understood that, but I was worried for her and the baby. I told the police she was pregnant and he called an ambulance just to get her checked out and I was grateful. I had called Finn and Annie and Gale and Johanna and they came right over. Gale tried to talk to Katniss, but she didn't even see him. My mind flashed back to when she was abducted and how she was unable to speak. I wondered if this would last. I held her close to me and whispered words of comfort, but she didn't appear to see or hear me. Occasionally I would hear her murmur Amelia's name. I could tell Camden was frightened so I sent him home with Finn and Annie. Gale refused to leave Katniss, so he and Johanna stayed while Annie and Finn took all the kids to their house for the night. I hugged Camden so tight when he left.

"Will Amelia be okay?" He asked me seriously. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to scare him either.

"I hope so, buddy." I whispered in his ear.

"Take care of mommy." He says and I feel tears clog my throat.

"Always." I tell him with a hint of a smile. He tries to smile back before Finn carries him away. It is not more than five minutes later that I hear an ear piercing scream from inside the house. I push past the police, Gale, and the medics and race into the house and up the stairs to Katniss. She is standing in Amelia's room holding her dolly and screaming. I throw my arms around her and catch her before she passes out cold on the floor. The medics come in then and the police pull me away and I fight them. Gale holds me back and I see the pain in his eyes. I stop struggling as the medical team loads Katniss on a gurney to take her to the hospital. I jump in the ambulance with her and one of the policemen joins us as well.

Katniss never regains consciousness on the way to the hospital, but I see them monitoring her vitals carefully.

"Are there any leads?" I ask the policeman.

He looks at me sympathetically and shakes his head. "Not yet. We are checking every house in town tonight. We will find your little girl. Do you know anyone who has a vendetta against you? Anyone who would want to cause you pain or harm?"

I shake my head no. Snow was dead. My mother was dead. Cato was dead. Clove was dead. There was no one I could think of that would want to take Amelia from us. No one.

"Any old love interests?" He asks quickly and I shake my head again.

"There has never been anyone else for either of us." I tell him in a quiet voice as I hold Katniss's hand and he is respectfully quiet for a few moments before speaking again.

"I know you both went through hell nearly ten years ago. I know she was taken and threatened. I know your own mother was a part of it. Is there anyone who would want to avenge your mother's death?"

I thought about it seriously for several minutes. My brothers hadn't even batted an eye when she died. They didn't care enough about anyone else to cause any issues. Snow had no family that anyone knew of. My brothers didn't care that he had been their father. They hadn't known him and didn't care that he was gone. I had expected no less from them.

"No, officer. I don't think anyone aside from Snow even cared about my mother. And I don't think anyone cared about Snow except for my mother. No one went to their funeral."

I couldn't think about anything anymore as I gazed at my wife. Our baby girl was missing and I knew I would do anything to get her back again. Anything.

I had a few people PM me and tell me who they think the kidnapper is. I have had some interesting responses, but so far no one has guessed who has taken her. There was a tiny clue in this chapter, but there will be more as the story unfolds. I hope you are still enjoying it. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you everyone!

Thanks again! You are all awesome!

Bookworm722


End file.
